Barney's Magical Christmas (battybarney2014's version)
Barney's Magical Christmas is a Barney Home Video that was released on November 14, 1992. Plot Barney and the kids help Kathy deliver her letter to Santa, and visit The North Pole, with Barney's magic sleigh. And later on, they have some fun in Santa's workshop. Cast * Barney * Baby Bop (cameo) * Michael * Amy * Tina * Luci * Derek * Adam * Kathy * Min * Shawn * Tosha * Kathy's Mom (only appearance) * Kathy's Nana (debut) * Santa Claus * Mrs. Claus * Frosty the Snowman * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer Song List # The Barney Theme Song # Me and My Teddy # Deck the Halls # Oh, Christmas Tree # SANTA # Star Light, Star Bright # Up on the Housetop # Jingle Bells # Winter's Wonderful # Frosty the Snowman # Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer # When Santa Comes to Our House # Skating, Skating # Jolly Old St. Nicholas # The Elves' Rap # Let's All Do a Little Tapping # Joy to the World # The Dance of the Sugarplum Fairy # The 12 Days of Christmas # We Wish You a Merry Christmas # Santa Claus is Coming to Town # I Love You Category:1992 Trivia * This video marked: ** The second Christmas special in the Barney franchise. The first being the Barney & the Backyard Gang video, Waiting for Santa. ** The only time we see Kathy's house. ** The only appearance of Kathy's Mom, and the first appearance of Kathy's Nana, who would later appear in Grandparents are Grand! (1993). ** The first time that Barney and Santa are actually seen interacting with each other. ** The last time Barney does the Barney Shake. ** The last time Barney and the kids use the magic words Shimbaree, Shimbarah. ** The last use of the Season 1 intro sequence. ** The last time Barney's voice is low-pitched. Beginning with Season 2, his voice becomes more high-pitched. ** The eighth time Barney is seen transforming back into a doll. The first time being "Our Friend, Barney", the second time being "The Backyard Show", the third time being "Let's Be Healthy", and the fourth time being Everyone is Special (episode). * Baby Bop has made a cameo appearance for the songs Joy to the World, The Dance of the Sugarplum Fairy, and The 12 Days of Christmas. * Baby Bop was also disappeared into a cloud of sparkly dust when she leaves. * This video is also been written by Stephen White, and directed by Jim Rowley. * References from Waiting for Santa was made, including some elements like Kathy being afraid that Santa doesn't know her new address, which was the same way Derek felt in Waiting for Santa. * The Snowman from Waiting for Santa also returned in this video. * Henry Hammack reprised his role as Santa Claus. * Jeanne Cairns reprised her role as Mrs. Claus. * The Season 1 intro was used during the Barney Theme Song. But just like in Barney's Magical Musical Adventure, the Barney Home Video logo was used in the beginning of the intro, replacing the Barney & Friends Season 1 logo. * During I Love You, Barney sings the first verse by himself, and then the kids joins him on the second verse, just like always. And just like in Barney's Magical Musical Adventure, the rendition that would later be used in Season 2 would be used here as well, with some added Christmas instruments. * The same Barney doll that was used in Hop to It!, and Going Places! is also be used in this video. * The credit font from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure is used again for the ending credits to this video, with an instrumental version of It's a Magical Christmas. Category:Fake Barney Home Videos Category:Fake Barney Christmas Specials